The Gangs Last Get Together
by HowIMetYourGal
Summary: 50 years later and Moncia, Chandler, Joey, Phoebe, Ross and Rachel meet up for the last time and one of them is seriously ill.


Monica lay on her bed, her once petite frame was now even smaller and skinnier and her once black hair was now completely gone. This was the effect of fighting cancer. Chandler, now rounded compared to his twenties sat right beside her, gazing into her eyes the same way he had done since he fell in love with her. Ross, her beloved brother, sat on the other side of her staring into empty space, his face the same colour as his beard – white.

Out of the window, Monica spotted an old fashioned, yellow cab pull up. The door opened slowly and a woman wearing a long, multicolour skirt, a large jumper with a picture of a pug on the front and a 100 pieces of jewellery scattered around her body stepped out gracefully. She was tall and skinny with hair down to her stomach, pulled off her face by a familiar headband.

"Phoebe's here." Monica spluttered as Chandler leapt quickly to her assistant. The pain in his eyes was obvious. The cancer was not only killing Monica but it was also killing him.

The sound of sandals hitting against the floor became louder as Phoebe made her way up the stairs and into the bedroom. As always, she managed a smile before placing a good luck charm on the table next to the bed. She leant over Monica, who was now smiling effortlessly, and planted a friendly kiss on her forehead, nobody said a word. Phoebe pulled up a chair next to Ross and hooked her arm through his and leant her head on his shoulder. Ross's eyes, which had seen so many memories of Monica over the years, such as their high school prom, Monica's job as a dancing, roller blading waitress, Monica becoming head chef, marrying Chandler and leaving the apartment, were now misty with tears. Ross had never been emotionally strong and this was no starting point.

Again the sound of footsteps echoed round the room, but this time there was two pairs. A small woman entered, which shoulder length hair which had just started to grey was hand in hand with a dark skinned broad male whose grey head did not suit him. Chandler gently tapped Monica's arms so not to hurt her, "Rachel and Joey are here Mon." He whispered so lightly that it sounded fake. Joey was holding a brown bag which a 'Central Perk' logo stuck to the front. "Gunther sent his regards with the coffee," Rachel joked trying to lighten the spirit, even though she knew herself it wouldn't work. Somehow everyone faked a smile. Joey propped a picture frame up on the table next to the bed, which Monica couldn't quite see as she stared up at the ceiling.

As they sipped their coffee Chandler announced "Why don't we each share out favourite Monica memory?" Everyone agreed and nodded. Chandler begun "Over the past 53 years I've known you, we have had some amazing memories, but my favourite has to be the time we were sneaking around trying to convince Phoebs I liked her because that was the moment I knew I was madly in love with you." As a tear slowly trickled down Chandler cheek, he lifted her frail hand to his mouth and gently kissed it.

Joey started "My favourite Monica moment has to be one of the first times we met when she invited me round for lemonade but I took that to be an invitation for sex." Joey couldn't help but let out a little chuckle. "I was stood completely naked in her apartment while she handed lemonade to me" Even Monica managed to let out a small chuckle.

Phoebe and Ross told their stories, both making themselves cry. Rachel was last, "My favourite moment has to be when I first came to the city the day of mine and Barry's wedding. I was posh, stuck up and had been a horrible friend to Monica in the past, yet still she greeted me with a hug and helped me. She took me into her home and with the help of you guys, turned me in a decent person and helped me become one of New York's greatest fashion experts. A small smile spread across everyone's faces as they remembered they years of memories they shared. Even Joey felt a crack in his voice.

Finally Monica spoke "My favourite moment has to be right now, even though we haven't all been in a room for a considerable amount of time in years we still managed to get along just as long as we used to. By the way Chandler you really need to get that stain out your shirt." Tears turned to giggles at how 'Monica like that comment was'. She continued "Through out all these years we've still managed to stay friends."

Monica felt herself losing that last bit of energy. Her vision became blurry as a bright light seemed to be coming closer to her. Her neck weakened as she turned her head to the side to see a picture of the gang when they were younger, sat in Central Perk, all smiling. With a smile of her face Monica eyes slowly closed as she tried to catch the last glimpse at the picture.


End file.
